


Red Room Puppy Mill

by LadySomething



Series: Capsicoul in AU-Land [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky and Natasha are dogs, Capsicoul - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going smoothly in the Bucky-Natasha household, especially when Natasha is expecting puppies. Unfortunately, a few associates of Phil Coulson (Natasha's pet) wants the puppies for their secret agenda. (Sequel to the 101 Dogs Minus 99.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Room Puppy Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the 101 Dogs Minus 99 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3680328).

It’s been a year since that encounter at Central Park. Now Black Russian Terrier Bucky and the rare red Russian Spaniel Natasha are living together in a Central Park West luxury pre-war housing co-op with their pets, a couple named Steve Rogers and Phil Coulson. They are kind, brave, and unusually intelligent. One can say these two are almost canine. But then again, Bucky and Natasha are no ordinary dogs. Most dogs can obey the simplest barks like “Out!”, “In!”, or “Let’s go for a walk.” However the couple can comprehend every word their pets are saying even when they think Bucky and Natasha can’t understand them and are alone with their conversation. The dogs thinks it’s best just to humor them.

Before Natasha and Phil meet Bucky and Steve, the dog and her pet lived in alone in that same pre-war co-op. He was once married to a nice, rich yet rather dull cellist who help him adopt two girls and gave him a five-million dollar apartment after she ran off to Portland (Phil prefers to mate with humans of the male species than female). There is no way Phil and Natasha can afford that kind of place on Phil’s detective salary. In fact, it was one of Phil’s investigations that he discovered Natasha when she was a puppy, chained to the wall, beaten and starving. Phil was the only human that Natasha didn’t snarl at among the NYPD, but because Phil gave her a piece of his lunch he was saving for later and give her space. Phil became Natasha’s pet ever since.

Sometimes, Phil and Natasha were visited and, at times, looked after by one of Phil’s daughters, Skye. Phil’s other daughter, Darcy is currently in London assisting Dr. Jane Foster. When Phil goes on long stakeouts, Skye comes over to look after Natasha to feed and take her for walks. Natasha is quietly fond of Skye as she knew what it’s like to be adopted by a kind human. She didn’t yip and jump for joy when she saw Skye but her wagging tag speaks volumes. After Bucky and Steve moved in with Natasha and Phil, Skye have a sigh of relief as she is glad that her father got someone who can take care of him. But Skye still come over to help around her childhood home, especially house-sitting while the dog and human couples went on a joint romantic vacation.

It was several weeks after when Steve accompanied Bucky and Natasha to the vet when they received the happy news: Natasha is expecting puppies. After a Google search on prenatal dog care, Steve gave Natasha extra portion on her meals and gave the same amount as the meal for Bucky (to make things equal). Afterwards, Steve let them sleep on couch. When Phil came home from his shift at the NYPD, Steve told him the great news. Phil was excited to hear and hugged Steve.

“Is this what you want, Nat?” Phil said to her as he crouched down and ruffled her fluffy ears.

Natasha replied with a wagging of her tail and putting her front legs on Phil’s shoulders to hug him.

“Great,” Phil said, “To celebrate, let’s all go for a walk.”

Phil changed from his dark grey suit and black overcoat to something more comfortable of simple jeans, a t-shirt, and a brown leather coat, making him looked less like a detective. Meanwhile, Steve just put on a dark blue jacket, make sure that dinner is on the warmer and put leashes onto Natasha and Bucky’s collars. Patriotic red, white, and blue leash for Bucky’s black collar and simple black leather leash for Natasha that goes well with her red collar. Natasha was glowing as she stand regal and proud like she won a dog show. Too bad dog shows are not exactly Natasha’s scene.

They led their pets out of the apartment, down to the elevator, out of the lobby, across the streets, and onto Central Park. It was a crisp September sunset. The streetlights were lit. Birds are singing the last songs along with musicians playing their guitars or violins. People were jogging. Parents leading their children out of the park to go home. Dogs walking with their pets. The trees provide a sound barrier of the noise of New York City. Bucky and Natasha can heard just sounds of the park and not noise of the honking car horns and the yelling of the irate humans. It seemed so perfect.

Phil and Steve stopped to sat on a park bench for a little rest. As they were sitting side by side, Phil put his head on Steve’s shoulder as Steve put his arm around Phil. They didn’t have to say this was a perfect night, they just knew. As for Bucky and Natasha, they thought the same thing as Bucky lied down onto the cool ground with Natasha lied down next to him with her head on top of him. Both couples signed contently.

The peace was shattered when Natasha sprang up from where she laying down and began to growl and snarl. Her stance was of both defense and ready to attack. Her teeth was bare, spoiling her beautiful appearance. Bucky heard of expecting mothers going through mood swings but he knew Natasha was growing at someone. But who?

“Phil? Phil Coulson!” A man approaching the happy couples said. He called Natasha’s pet’s name in a raspy voice. He was man around Phil’s age with slick brown hair and he is around the same height as Steve. He was dressed in all black, black thick turtle neck, black belt, black shoes, and black jeans. Next to him was a much younger man, a tad taller and leaner than the older man with slick black hair. His stance was stiff and has a cold, slightly smug look. Like the older man, he was also dressed in black, but it was a black suit.

“That’s John Garrett,” Phil whispered to Steve as Bucky listened in, “We went to the police academy together.”


End file.
